bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopaka
Kopaka was the Toa Nuva of Ice, he was formerly a Toa Mata but then he turned into Toa Nuva and later a Toa Phantoka. History Early History Kopaka was first awakened on the island of Artahka along with the rest of his Toa team. Helryx soon confronted them and explained their duty as Mata Nui's guardians. To be trained, the Toa were sent to Daxia. Hydraxon, who was an Order of Mata Nui member, was hired to train them. He did this by making the Toa combat an Energy Hound named Spinax - Who Kopaka froze and was punshed for doing so - and by teaching them the importance of working together by taking their Kanohi and putting them in places that were hard for them to reach. The Toa figured out that if they helped their team-mates then they would help them. Karda-Nui The Toa were then sent to Karda-Nui to protect the Av-Matoran until the Time Slip. The Toa acheived this task then journeyed to The Codrex as the first Energy Storms ripped through Karda-Nui. The Toa were put in six canisters that were awaiting them inside the giant metal sphere. They were sent to the surface of the planet and floated in the Endless Ocean for 1000 years until Takua summoned them to the Island of Mata-Nui. Mata-Nui Quest for the Kanohi When Kopaka first arrived on Mata-Nui his memory had been ereased in order to prevent him from revealing the Order of Mata Nui. Kopaka then started to make his way to Ko-Koro until he met Matoro. Thinking the villager to be an enemy he attacked him, try to freeze him with his Ice powers until he relized they were not. Matoro then brought him to Ko-Koro where Turaga Nuju sent him on a mission to retrieve his six Kanohi masks. He began searching Mount Ihu for his Kanohi until he encountered Pohatu. The Toa of Stone was eager to help him and for his company, much to Kopaka's annoyance. His patience was further tested as the Toa of Stone accidentally caused an avalanche. When the two Toa reached the summet of the Mountain, Kopaka found a Great Hau. He put on the mask and the turned to leave when a Kane-Ra appeared to ambush them. Luckily, the two Toa were able to defeat it and remove its infected Kanohi before decending further down the Mountain until they reached Kini-Nui. When they arrived they met with the other Toa Mata; Tahu, Lewa, Onua, and Gali. They shared their first experiences on the island, presented the other Toa with Kopaka's Hau, and discussed how they would start the quest for the masks. All the Toa wanted to work together except for Lewa and Kopaka. The Toa then began to argue with each other, until a terrible storm sent by Makuta made them to retreat. The team then decided to search for the Kanohi individually. On his Quest, Kopaka encountered a lake of Lava. Knowing that his Kanohi Pakari was on an island in the middle, the Toa of Ice used his Ice Sword to create a frozen bridge across. He retrieved the Kanohi and began his return when he was knocked unconsious by a chunk of Ice. While unconsious, he had a vision of Akamai and Wairuha outside of Kini-Nui. Voya Nui Kopaka Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild it when he was summoned by Turaga Nuju and Vakama. Turaga Dume then told them that Mata Nui was not only asleep he was dieing. Kopaka and the other Toa Nuva however did not believe them so they asked Turaga Dume to show them proof. Truaga Dume and Turaga Nuju showed the Toa Nuva the passage to the stars. The Toa wanted to known how they could help. So Dume told them that they would need the mask of Life. Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy! The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. When Kopaka emurged from his canister on Voya-Nui, the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, as they say matoran working as slaves.The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves 'Piraka'. Kopaka, along with the other Toa, was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Kopaka was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and lost his temper with the Matoran. He froze most of them. Upon their defeat, the Matoran joined the Toa in a rebellion against the Piraka. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Kopaka and his teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly bottomless pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of Preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Kopaka was defeated by the Makuta as were several of this other team mates. Gali managed to make him retreat tough until Lewa and the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui, and Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, and Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax. The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda-Nui The Toa Nuva arrived in the middle of a battle between a group of Av-Matoran and three Makuta. (Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox) With the Toa’s help the Makuta fled and the Toa were welcomed to the village of Karda-Nui. The team then decided to split, leaving three Toa to protect the Matoran and three to explore the Swamp below. Kopaka, along with Lewa and Pohatu stayed with the Matoran. Kopaka helped protect the village from the Shadow Matoran attacks for around a week. When Lewa knocked a Shadow Matoran named Kirop out of the sky Kopaka took him in for questioning the Toa found a Key-Stone on him. They kept it and tricked Kirop into leading them towards the Shadow Leech hive. Along the way, the Toa came across Toa Ignika. They allowed him to join them after seeing how powerful he was when he aged a Rahi until death. Quotes Set Information Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets Category:2008 Sets